Snix Surprise
by JustfortheXIANofIt
Summary: AU, OOC, G!P. This day should be a happy day for the couple, but it didn't turn out like that or maybe it did.


**Title: **Snix Surprise

**Author:** JustfortheXIANofIt

**Rating:** Adult or M

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. The songs that are used belong to their respective writers and artists. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you chose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

A/N1: This is not an accurate depiction of intersex condition. I mean no offense.

A/N2: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futanari (g!p)**

A/N3: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d

**CHAPTER 1**

BANG

Heads turned. The once noise filled hallway of William McKinley High stared wide-eyed at the fuming brunette down the hallway. They had their mouth tightly shut and body pressed firmly against the lockers as the girl stormed with a purpose, afraid that if they made even the slightest sound, hell will break loose. This wasn't new to everyone attending the said high school. It was almost every day that this scene unfolds to them, but today was not like any other day. Something around the girl that says fuck off or be killed aura that everyone knew not to test. She is Santana "Lima Heights Adjacent" Lopez, second in command of the cheerios. She is one of the top of the popular crowd and the head bitch in charge succeeding her captain, Quinn Fabray. Quinn was once the hbic but after coming out and began dating Brittany Pierce, she was like a walking baby lamb that is always on cloud nine. No one gave a damn because let's face it, she is still the Quinn Fabray and still can make damage if provoke. Of course, no one wants the wrath of certain Latina bestfriend on his or her back.

Speaking of girlfriend, after her two bestfriend came out, she followed with a larger bang. Every single one in that school can't believe that the top dog is dating the social leper and the diva of the glee club, Rachel Berry. That was almost a year ago and now that they are in their senior year, no one bothered them at all. It took two days and three football jocks sent to hospital with broken bones and lost future in sports, after slushing Rachel that they all learned not to cross the Unholy Trinity anymore.

Once they declared somebody off limits, it means off limits no questions asks. Since the day of coming out, the four had been inseparable and there was this rumor that is still going around that the four is in a polygamous relationship, but of course no one dared to ask.

Going back to the Latina on rampage, everyone held their breath as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway with the scariest glare she had. "What the hell are you looking at?" When no one answered, she raised her right eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. Before she can even ask again, every single one, student and teachers, scampered away. "That's what I thought."

With a set destination in mind, she powered walk until she reached the cheerio's locker room. Having her hopes up that she will see her girlfriend waiting for her in there with her short skirt and cute animal sweater, a small smile spread on her face. When she got there, her disappointment clearly showed on her face as her two bestfriends raised an eyebrow when she showed up.

"What's got in your ass S?" asked Quinn.

Santana glared but didn't say anything, just slumped in the bench with a defeated sigh. The blondes exchanged a look. This is clearly something big because not once Santana let slide a jibe against Quinn.

"Hey San, are you okay?" asked Brittany who sat on the Latina's other side.

"Where is Rach?"

Upon hearing the name, Santana whimpered and shook her head. "I don't know. I've been looking for her everywhere. I know she is here. I took her this morning and we had lunch with her together but after that I can't seem to find her."

Brittany wrapped her arms around the worried girl. She looked up at her girlfriend who is also worried with her lower lip caught in between her teeth. She can't blame them, ever since getting to know the brunette diva and being friends with her after all the trouble and insults they hurled at her, she became a prominent part of their lives. Especially to Quinn who had been the most guilty among them.

"Did you call her? Have you look in the auditorium? You know she sometimes forget the time when she sing."

"I did, several times. She won't pick up. I don't know if I did something wrong…" She clenched her fist tightly, "Fuck Quinn, what if something happened to her?" All the three of them tensed and Santana began to shake. Brittany held her tightly and looked helplessly at her.

"Sanny, don't think like that. Rachel is okay. M-maybe she is looking for you right now. Yeah! Maybe she is in the parking lot waiting for us," said Brittany, trying to lighten up the mood. She succeeded even for a few seconds when she saw the brunette perked up.

"Y-yeah, you're right Brit…"She breathed out but didn't stand from her seat. "W-what if she's not? I-I can't lose her B, Q…I d-don't know what to do if something happened to her…"

"San…"

"NO. I promised to protect her and look what I did. I won't forgive myself if she got hurt and I am not there for her." Santana jumped from her seat startling both blondes and rushed to her assigned locker. She rummaged inside and took her phone. Sensing what the girl is gonna do, Quinn ran and took the phone out of her hands. "What the fuck? Give me that!"

"Stop! S, please just calm down. You can't go all calling the police like this." Santana stood in front of her, right hand held up waiting for the phone, glaring daggers at the shorter blonde.

"I won't ask again Q. . ."

"No"

Brittany jumped in front of her girlfriend when Santana tried to jump on Quinn. "San, Quinn is right. We don't even know if she is really hurt. We're not going to involve the police right now."

"And what if she is? What if she is out there waiting for me? for us to save her? What will you do huh? I can't just sit here and wait for that to happen." With that, she grabbed her phone from the stunned Quinn and ran out of the locker room. Brittany took her girl's hand and ran towards where the Latina had gone.

Santana dialed her phone and again it connected straight to voicemail. The place is eerily silent. No one is around. As she turned on the corner, she bumped on a small body that caused them both to fall butt first on the floor.

"Shit! Are you blind?" Santana stood as fast she can and glared down at the girl still sprawled on the floor.

"S-Santana?"

Before the Latina can answer, two set of footsteps came from her behind. "Really San? Leaving us just like that?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Tina?" Brittany asked as stooped and helped the girl on her feet.

"Yeah. Umm…" She saw the disheveled look of the three and gulped when her eyes landed on the Latina who is still glaring at her. "Ahm, can you please stop looking like you want to murder me? I came in peace, hehe...Ah I-I actually looking for you," Tina picked up her bag and took a sheet of paper. "This is for you. She said to give this to you after school."

"She?" asked Santana then reached for the paper recognizing it as Rachel's pink stationary. "When did Rach gave you this?"

"Fourth period. Well, I've got to go, Mike is waiting outside." Tina nodded at the three and then turned to where she came from.

Quinn and Brittany sided to her, looking down and trying to read the letter as well. "I have to go," said Santana and pushed past the two.

"San, wait!" Brittany jogged towards her but stop. Quinn stopped besides her and held her hands.

Santana looked over her shoulder, "It's okay, I've got this. Don't worry, we'll see you later at my house okay?"

"Are you sure? What did she say?" asked Quinn.

"Can't tell right now. I'll explain later." With that, she left the two and ran towards the parking lot.

"Quinn, is it really okay? What do you think happened?"

"I don't know B, but I hope there's nothing wrong." Quinn hugged the girl and pecked her lips earning her a giggle. "And…I don't know, maybe there is something good waiting for S…" She wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

Brittany bit her lower lip and trapped the shorter blonde against the locker. "Speaking of something good…Mm, we're alone." Brittany buried her face on the blonde's neck and bit. Quinn released a strangled moan and pushed the taller girl away.

"Not in here," she panted. Brittany took her wrist, dragged her in the nearest classroom, and shut the door with a bang.

Thankfully, Santana already put her things inside her car before she left to go find her girlfriend. Reaching for her keys on the side pocket, she noticed that there are only few cars left in the lot mostly for the staff. On the corner of her eye, she saw a black van parked on the other side of the lot but didn't mind anything of it because she has somewhere she needed to be. She went inside her red BMW and threw her cheerio jacket in the passenger side. As she put the key to start the ignition, she caught a movement from the backseat and when she turned, a cloth was pressed on her mouth and nose. In less than ten seconds, she blacked out and the last thing she can think of is Rachel.


End file.
